


The Frying Pan and the Fucking Fire

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Bathing/Washing, Captivity, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, but the comfort really really sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: In this script, a captive has been dragged back into captivity, and her captor is patching her back up. This script contains hella violence against women and no sex. It is weird and nasty and dark.
Kudos: 5





	The Frying Pan and the Fucking Fire

[I'm imagining most of this is a fairly calm, even gentle/caring tone, though preferably not whispering because... I can't hear that shit. Follow your heart, though, I'm not your mom. There's suggested sound effects in this but I think what's happening is pretty clear even without them, if you don't feel like it]

Easy. Drink it slowly. Don't make yourself sick. A little bit at a time. There you go. I'm not going to take it away. 

How's the nose? Mmm. I know it hurts. Feels like it's not broken, though. Good. Teeth? One's a little loose? I'll tell the cook to send up soft foods. Let's get these clothes off. Sshh, sshh, you don't have to move. They're ruined, anyway, I'll just cut them off.

[fabric cutting noises] That bra was really digging into you. Look at those red lines. We'll leave that off for a few days.

Darling, what did you do to your knee? [pause, laughter] I see. The good captain didn't tell me that's what happened to his teeth. Well, you're going to need antibiotics. Human mouths are disgusting. That looks infected already.

These shoes are a lost cause. [sigh] And one of your toes is broken. At least one. This was all so unnecessary, darling. Into the bath you go--no, no, stop it, you're going to hurt yourself. I'll lift you.

[grunt, water sounds] There. I know it stings. Be a brave girl for me. Let me get a washcloth, I'll start with your face. 

There's my pretty girl. No more dirt, no more blood gumming your eyelashes together. Doesn't that feel good? Can't do anything about the black eye, but if I thought that ruined your looks, I'd never have picked you in the first place, would I?

Now your neck. Sshh, I know you don't want anything touching your neck right now, but I'll be fast.

Hold still. Hold-- [slap]

There. I'm sorry, darling, but if you make me drag you back home on a rope, you have no one to complain to if your poor neck doesn't feel so nice. Let's consider it a learning experience, alright? Now your chest.

Does that feel good, getting all that filth off? There isn't any need to be stoic with me. We're a little past that, don't you think? You know I don't mind crying. Lift your leg out of the water for me. Onto the edge.

Christ, girl, did you find every thorn bush between here and the coast? Why didn't you steal something more protective to wear? You had time to drug my dogs, you didn't have time to steal a pair of jeans? I don't like when you're so careless with my things, darling.

There. The other leg, now. Your thighs are so red and irritated. Ah. My men didn't exactly let you stop to go behind a bush, did they. Well, I can't blame them. You're very slippery, and they knew what would happen if they came back without you. Carrying your shield or on it, as they say. Back into the water.

Mmm. I suppose you couldn't stay bare while on the run. Been a long time since you've had hair between your legs. We'll take care of that tomorrow. Tonight let's just get you cleaned up.

Sit up and lean forward. Good. Your back doesn't look too bad. Bit of road rash, but could be worse.

The water's filthy. I'm going to drain it before we do your hair.

[water noises]

I'm surprised you didn't cut it. You used to threaten to, before I... made my feelings clear on the subject. Why didn't you, if you thought you could get away?

[bathtub refilling]

You were afraid? Of what? Thought that might be the straw that broke your neck? That I'd forgive running, but not being able to drag you back on my cock by the hair would be too far? Tilt your head back.

[water pouring] Close your eyes. Don't want soap in them. There's my sweet girl, doing as she's told. Isn't it so much simpler, when you obey me, and you get to feel good? Drink some more water while that conditioner sits. 

Your neck really does look terrible. I'm surprised you can talk. Pleased, of course, but surprised. Head back, let's rinse it out.

[Water noises] There. All clean. Not quite good as new, but much better. I'll help you out. Keep your weight off that foot, that's right, lean on me, let me wrap you up in this towel. [disapproving tone] You've lost weight.

Poor girl. You must have been so frightened, so desperate. Flinching at every sound behind you, sleeping only when you couldn't go any further. Bad food, bad water. No one to trust, no one to take care of you. But you're home now. Let's get you to bed. 

You're trembling. I kept it warm in here for you, I doubt you're that cold. Frightened? Hungry? Ah, both. Well, food is coming. Let's dry you off.

You did surprise me. For months, you'd been as meek as a little lamb. My warrior girl, so sweet, so eager to please me. [chuckles] Imagine my surprise when I come back from a business trip to find my bed empty, my dogs asleep, my alarms silenced. Such planning. Such timing.

Come, up on the bed, into my arms. I'll pull the blanket up. There.

When I first took you, you made me beat you. Starve you. Keep you awake for days. And when you calmed down, I showed you how good it could be, didn't I? I still remember how surprised you looked, the first time I made you come. Gasping and whining like some little virgin. How betrayed you looked. You probably still thought I was going to kill you, back then, but there you were, riding my thigh so desperately. It didn't take much. You hadn't felt anything good in days. 

[door opening]

Ah, thank you. Leave the tray on the bedside table.

[door closing]

Isn't that sweet, Gertie brought it up herself. You know, I think the staff missed you. Their lives tend to be easier when you're around to take my edges off. Here, take these.

[a less nice tone:]

Are you trying to figure out what they are? Does it *matter* what they are? You'll take what I give you if I have to shove them down your fucking throat on the end of a feeding tube. You were *not* gone that long.

[more gently] There you go. You're alright. I know you're sorry. I know you'll do better. Let's get some food in you, you shouldn't take those on an empty stomach. Ah, ah--slowly. Or I'll take over. Good girl.

So. How do I solve a problem like this? I've hurt you, I've given you pleasure. I've punished you and I've taken such good care of you. And now I find I can't trust you.

Quiet. I don't want to hear it. Oh, I know you're scared now, darling, but you forget about pain, eventually. You forgot what I taught you about running. You're going to forget what it felt like to be dragged up on that rope. You're going to forget these broken toes. You can't help it. And I love that fighter in you. I could hurt you until your mind came apart like wet paper, but I don't want to destroy you. Just that stupid little part of your head that refuses to understand where you belong.

I did think about crippling you. Right here, across your hamstrings, like some ancient smith. You're shaking again. It's okay, it's going to be okay. I love your legs. If I ever broke one, it'd be clean.

I can't patch every hole in my security. They're just people, and if they're not as weak for this face as I am, they'll be weak for a sob story, or a lie. I can't trust your promises.

I have to give you a reason to stay.

Don't fucking choke. Gertie made that, especially for you. Yes, smart girl, you're right. You've known since you didn't see your birth control in that little cup. We're going to try something new.

Keep eating. I don't care if you need to cry while you do it. Keep eating.

I know you, pet. I know you'll fight until it's in you. But it'll be an extinction burst. You won't put our baby in danger. You'll love them. You won't be able to help it. You feel like you don't own anything, like nothing's yours, but they will be, and you'll latch on to them. You'll stay to keep them healthy, and safe.

I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I can't think of a better person to have my heir. And you'll never believe that I won't hurt our baby the way I've hurt you. You'll stay. 

When you're done eating, I'll tape up your feet, and we can get started.


End file.
